The Last Remnant
by judiththorne
Summary: People thought they saw the last of Sephiroth and his legacy, but was this true? Is the world free from the battle or is it just the beginning? Melody Blue doesn't think so.


**Note:****Hey there! This is my first fanfic ever! :D Haha, it's about time to write since I've been too lazy to think of one up. But well, finally I did. :O Sorry if the prologue is short but I guarantee that the next chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing than my OC :O**

**Enjoy! :]**

_**-Judith**_

**_----_**

Prologue: Two years ago

Melody Blue recalled watching Cloud Strife cradling a woman attired in petal pink clothing within the Forgotten City while she safely concealed herself behind the snow white trees. She was just a young and small lost child, watching bleakly at the blonde and brunette, curiosity filling about her. But again, she gave her a sad, leery expression, moist filling in her sky hued eyes as she continued to watch. No child should be watching this tragic scene, even if it was strangers. Sadness was the only thing nowadays so she couldn't blame herself from getting used to the other scenes she'd encountered a few hours ago.

Blood . . . Death . . . People . . .

Everything was tearing apart. One by one, the people she thought and looked up to caused her grief and solitude. Nothing would make her feel better again. Never. Sure, happiness would come and go but the Melody knew fairly well through experience that nothing would ever come into peace.

Shifting her gaze, she watched the blonde male stepped into the water with the woman still within his arms, looking as if he held her close, never wanting to let her go. . . But he had to. . .

Cloud slowly took a few steps forward until the water reached his hips, while the woman's long braided brunette hair met with the water. Melody focused intently, slightly moving her head about the trees, tears already rolling down her cheeks endlessly, crying for the two. The sight was just too unbearable.

He lowered arms slowly until the water met her elbows, then arms, and hands. The woman, appearing limp, looked as if she were in a deep slumber. The water met up with her body, drenching her clothing, her hair and soon enough, her whole body was under the wavy, crystalline surface.

Melody had to look away this time, crying silently to herself, sitting down behind the tree still, her hands reaching up to her face, covering the tears that still endlessly streamed down. She wished she could do something but what could she do? All she was ever did was a nuisance to everyone else. Melody Blue could do nothing about to change anything. She was a simple pre-teen with no luck on her side. Death was there and here, and then, there again. Everywhere she stepped, death was near. She wasn't any death girl or something with powers, but ever since she was born, death always seemed to suit her as a friend.

Maybe if she were better off dead, maybe all this terror and traumatizing world would somehow get to peace? If so, then why hadn't she tried piercing a sword through her heart? But again, the thought occurred to her that maybe if she would die too, wouldn't the world be in much more catastrophe? Either way, everyone suffers, no matter what.

Wiping away her tears, she now had red puffy eyes. She blinked several times to readjust to her vision since was rubbing them; she took one last peek over at the water and to her surprise, the male was gone from her sight. How long had she been crying?

"Are you alright?" Melody heard a male voice after peeking. To her surprise, she jumped slightly and craned her neck forward to see Cloud Strife, kneeling before her.

Melody shivered just slightly, staring within his blue eyes, exploring them for a moment, realizing that the sadness roamed through him still. There was no mistake, he even appeared he had been crying and bawling his eyes out, too.

A few seconds passed in silence and Melody stayed silent, looking down.

"It's alright," Cloud said once more, causing Melody to look back up to meet his gaze. "You shouldn't be alone out here." This time, he extended his hand over to her, carefully keeping his distance to not invade her personal space but again was close enough for her to reach.

What was shocking about this was that he was smiling just slightly, trying to give comfort to her. A smile . . . Was that even enough to show that things would turn out alright or was it just another fake smile she had faced. Certainly, Cloud didn't appear to be the joking and faking type.

Instinctively, she placed her hand on top of his, accepting his offer, letting herself alliance with him for the first time.


End file.
